The Price of Freedome ( Battle of The Caribbean)
by Charger69
Summary: Post AWE Au. A war is brewing between the East India Trading Company and the Brethren Court. Though it has been five years since the last battle was won. Captain Will Turner of the Flying Dutchmen is called apon by the Brethren Court to help. Full Summary Inside


**_Author's Note: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of the characters. I only own the plot to the story and a few characters of my own_**

**_Summary:_**_ Post AWE Au. A war is brewing between the East India Trading Company and the Brethren Court. Thought it has been five years since the last battle was won. Captain Will Turner of the Flying Dutchmen is called apon by the Brethren Court to help._

_The war turns dangerous when both the Spanish and French Armadale's join forces with the East India Trading Company. Will the pirates united for last stand or will this be the end of Piracy for the all of eternity._

**_Author's__ Note: _**_I know I haven't updated my unfinished Pirates of the Caribbean stories and I apologise for that. They are being discontinued until further notice _

Chapter 1

Where should I begin this tale? Not back at the beginning surely that would take a heap of time of which I do not have. My life had not been an easy one. I had lost my mother when I was eleven and left my only home in the slums well it really wasn't the slum more like the middle class area of Portsmouth.

My mother had come from the upper middleclass of Glasgow. Her father my grandfather had been a wealthy Merchant who ran maybe twenty or thirty ships from Hull, Dublin, Glasgow, Dover and Portsmouth.

They had been in the business for nearly 150 years. It wasn't just the merchant trade they where involved in but also the building of ships and warehouse for storing of goods. I had only known my grandparents on my mother side for a few years of my life.

My father had been in and out of my life for the first six years of my life. My mother had fallen ill a few times when I was child before her death when I was eleven. But it hadn't been illness that had taken her.

She had been with child and had gone into labour too early. I had helped the midwife deliver my dead brother and sister whom had been born too early. They had lived for a few short hours after our mother had bleed to death during the labour.

So I had ran from the only place I had called home for a long time. But maybe a year or so later my life had changed for the better. That had been years ago. It had been five years since I had been separated from my wife.

I leaned against the railing near the helm of the Dutchmen starring at the soulless waters of the Locker. We had another shipload of souls that where being taken to the other side. Five year of doing this job it didn't make any easier.

"Will you alright son" I barely heard my father ask me where he stood behind me. He placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm fine father it's just more harder this time of year then any other time of year. Do you think those children will ever think about what their life would be if it hadn't been taken form like that?" I said clicking my fingers together. We had about twelve children aboard at various ages and genders.

"I am sorry to interrupt Captain but how long is it til we reach wherever you are taking us" One of the souls we had picked up. He was a man in his late thirties. We had picked up him and wife and four children.

"Another hour at this pace Mr" I responded and asked at the same time not knowing his last name.

"Mr Daniel McCann" He answer and moved away back to his wife and children. I watched them for a time maybe twenty minutes. I moved away and relived Roberson at the wheel.

_Shipwreck Cove. _

Cannonballs and pistols where being shot as well various insults between the crews of members of the Breathan Court. Pirate King Captain Elizabeth Swann-Turner of the Southern China Seas rolled her eyes in annoyance it was an on going occurrence when ever a meeting took place among the Brethren Court.

Captain Chevelle and Eduardo Villanueva where trading insult as they usually did. It had been Elizabeth herself whom had called the Brethren Court together much earlier then once a year meeting that took place between the members of the court.

Barbossa was cleaning his fingernails with his knife in sheer boredom of listening to their useless bickering on a cause of action. Jack himself was quietly muttering to himself in semi conscious state.

The matter was quite serious. It had been five years since the Brethren Court had defeated the East India Trading Company. But now they where on the brink of war again. But this time it was more serious it was not just the Brethren Court that was in danger. It was all of piracy or any one associated to piracy or any one who was a known pirate was in danger.

The Portuguesa had already joined ranks with the East India Trading Company. It was possible that the other three great navies of the world, the English, French and Spanish could join their ranks as well.

She had heard a vague rumour that the Portuguesa had captured Will for a brief time for the location of the chest but somehow he had escaped. When he had escaped he had blown up ten ships and vanished under the eyes of more then a hundred agents. He had beaten Jack's legend of vanishing under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Trading Company by ten fold.

Now was the time that she needed his level head and courage more then ever. She had already spoken to Jack and Barbossa about contacting Calypso and asking for her permission to release Will from his duties for a brief time to deal with the ever going threat of war that was brewing by the minute.

_Davy Jones's Locker_

_'I need you now more then ever Will. If only that was possible'_ I swore I had heard Elizabeth voice in my head. That was one of the many mysteries of being Captain of the Flying Dutchmen. It had some very strange perks with it. One was being able to hear Elizabeth sometimes when she held the chest and said something.

Another was that I could say something back and maybe my heart would respond by the beating of it. Or another was these dreams or rather vision of what Elizabeth was doing in my absent. I knew I had a son by these vision and Calypso being kind enough to tell what was happing in mortal world.

The eerie and soulless waters of the Locker looked up at me as I stared into the blackening depths. I felt the wind pick up. We where just about to dock and souls we had brought where about to disembark.

I looked among the hundreds if not thousands of souls that stood near the dock where the souls we brought back to Locker disembarked. I swore I had seen Governor Swann and my Mother among the souls.

"Lower the gangplank" I heard my father yell below to the crew. The souls began to disembark to the shoreline.

I moved away from the helm and towards the gangplank. I felt my father tug on my shirt to stop me.

"This is something I have to do father. Your in charge of the ship until I return Mister Turner" I dismissed him before he could protest.

I walked along the shoreline looking for any sign of either of them or anyone I knew. The thousand of nameless souls that stood on the shoreline moved passed me as if I was one of them.

"William" I stopped dead I my tracks when I heard my mother's voice for the first time in fourteen years. Had it really been that long since she had died.

I turned around to see her standing there. Tears welling up her eyes. Did the dead even cry or feeling anything at all. I could not speak the only thing I could do was move towards her. I felt her arms elope me in a hug.

"What in God's Green Earth are you doing here William," She asked right off the bat. I tried to find the right words to tell her all that had happened in the last fourteen years.

"It's a long story Ma," I said as it was the only thing I could think of to say to her. Where was I to begin the dreaded tale of all that had happened in the fourteen years between our last meeting and now.

"We have plenty of time William so speak," She said not messing around. She reminded me so much of Elizabeth in way. With her stubbornness, pride and inner strength

"About a year after you died. The ship I was on as a cabin boy was attacked by pirates. I was rescued by HMS Dauntless after I had been spotted clinging to a piece of driftwood. The girl whom spotted me was newly appointed Governor of Port Royal's daughter Elizabeth Swann.

I was placed under Elizabeth's care until we reached Port Royal. When we reached Port Royal a month and a half later. I was given to the town blacksmith Joe Brown and his wife Elise as an apprentice.

During the eight year I was under Brown as his employee I taught myself to fight with a sword. A lot of my work's credit was given to Brown seeing as he was my master. Though the Governor had forbidden Elizabeth and me from socialise publicly. We where still good friends.

It was the day of Captain James Norringtion's promotion to Commodore where my life changed for a second time. The day stared out as any other. I had been appointed maybe three months prior to commission a sword for Captain Norringtion's promotion.

I was delivering the sword to the Governor. Elizabeth came down the stairs to the main parlour where the Governor and myself had been discussing business. You see I had been in love with her for a long time. But I had never had the courage to tell her how I felt.

I ended making a fool of my self when I called her Miss Swann. I arrived back at the smithy to find none other the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. I challenged him to a sword fight. He only won because he cheated.

Old man Brown got the credit for arresting Sparrow because he knocked him out with his empty rum bottle. It was later that night when Port Royal was attacked by The Black Pearl and her twice cursed pirate crew.

Elizabeth was kidnapped. The next morning when I woke after I had been knocked out the night before. I headed to the Fort to inform the Governor and Commodore Norringtion. But they wouldn't heed my pleas.

The only course of action I saw was to break Jack out of prison. After striking a deal with him. We first commandeered the HMS Dauntless. But it was only a diversion to take the HMS Interceptor.

We sailed for Tortuga to pick up a crew. On the way to Tortuga. Jack told me the truth about father. The whole truth. Not the parcel truth what you had told me as a child. After picking up a crew. We set out after the Black Pearl.

We found them at the island of Isla de Muerta. That was where the chest of cursed 882 pieces of Aztec treasure was held. After I had knocked Jack out with an oar. I rescued Elizabeth and headed back to the Interceptor.

I discovered she had taken the medallion father had sent to me shortly before your death. We ended up fighting the Pearl and losing. I struck a deal with Barbossa that Elizabeth was to go free and the crew was not to be harmed.

In the end Elizabeth and Jack had been marooned on the same island that he had been marooned eleven years early. I found out what happened to father when he had stood up to Barbossa and his crew.

In the end of it Jack killed Barbossa. But when I had the chance that I was in love with her. I blew it by speaking of her fiancé. On the day of Jack's public hanging in Port Royal. I finally got the courage to tell Elizabeth that I was in love with her.

It was not only that but I saved Jack from the gallows of an unjust hanging. The Governor gave us his blessing to start courting. A year or so later on our wedding day. A man by the name of Cutler Becket turned up to Port Royal.

Both Elizabeth and myself where arrested for freeing Jack. If we or rather I didn't do as Becket wanted. I was going to be forced to watch Elizabeth hang. So I went looking for Jack. I found him on a cannibal-infested island.

After saving Jack from being a self-sacrifice. Jack whom tricked me to save his own hide. It turns out that he was indebted to Davy Jones from when he had raised the Pearl from the depths for a price. That price was that Jack was to serve on the Dutchmen a hundred year before the mast or 99 souls in three days.

Between the time I had been used as barging chip by Jack and meeting up with him and Elizabeth on Isle Crusades. Elizabeth had escaped from prison and had met up with Jack in Tortuga.

I had been reunited with father aboard the Dutchmen. When we let a cannon that was being lifted fall to the deck. Father whipped me with a cat of nine tails. It was either him or the boson. When I met up with Jack and Elizabeth on Isle Crusades. I should have known something was a miss.

When we arrived back at the Pearl. The Dutchmen appeared and began to fire on us. We managed to escape. We or rather the crew thought we had hit a reef. But I knew it was the Kraken.

With no hope of escaping the Kraken. Jack told us to abandon ship. I happened to look up at the wrong moment and saw Elizabeth and Jack in a very compression position. I didn't know at the time that Elizabeth had tricked Jack to shackle him to mast.

Much later when we went to Singapore to get a crew and a map to sail to the Locker to rescue Jack. I had gone ahead of everyone to get the map. I ended up getting caught by Sae Fang's men. Later that evening when Barbossa and Elizabeth entered the bathhouse to speak with Sae Fang.

They didn't know I had been captured or rather caught trying to steal the map. Not so long after that the East India Trading Company stormed the bathhouse. Thought I still loved Elizabeth and believed her to be in love with Jack.

Much later when the Pirates Lords had gathered and elected a Pirate King. I had made a deal with Becket. Jack and me had struck a deal before all of this. Jack was going to stab Jones's heart instead of myself.

The battle started eventually. I came to my sense and took the chance to marry Elizabeth before all hope was lost. A little while after that. Both Elizabeth and I where both on the Dutchmen. Somehow Elizabeth had ended up fighting Jones.

Before he could hurt her I stabbed forgetting that he didn't have a heart. Jack distracted Jones almost long enough to give us a chance. Jones turned and stabbed me. I tried to say anything I could to comfort Elizabeth.

Jack gave up his chance of immortality to save me. It was that selfless by Jack that sealed my fate here as Captain of the Flying Dutchmen. Elizabeth thought I was dead. We sank the Endeavour. The East India Trading Company turned back its Armadale'.

Elizabeth and me had one day together before I had to leave. It was the hardest thing to leave her on that beach. But I had no choice. I had to do it." I said sadly finishing the tale of all that had happened in the last fourteen years or so.

"Where is she now William" Mother asked, I tried to sallow the lump in my throat.

"I honestly don't know Ma. If it wasn't for this retched curse I would be with her now" I said looking away to gaze upon the other souls.

"William. I'm just curious but what is she like. Elizabeth I mean." Mother asked, I turned back to face her.

"A lot like you Ma. That she's headstrong, fiercely independent, brave, a nose for trouble and adventure and loyal to a fault" I said a smile now on my face as I thought of Elizabeth

"William I see you chose your own personnel greed over my daughter." I felt my back stiffen at the sound of my father in law Weatherby Swann.

"It wasn't like that at all Governor. I had no choice in the matter. If it wasn't for Jack giving up his chance at immortally to save me after I had been stabbed by Jones I wouldn't be here. And Elizabeth would have a widower instead of only having to wait another five years." I rotated turning to face my father in law. My mother was confused whom this man was to me.

"I didn't know William." Weatherby stressed rubbing the back of his head in frustration. A woman whom was the spitting image of Elizabeth only older appeared next to Weatherby. She must have been Elizabeth's mother. What was her name? Josephine, no that wasn't it?

"Weatherby who is this man" She asked, her husband. She didn't know I was her daughter's husband or her son in law.

"Georgian this is Elizabeth's husband William Turner" Weatherby said introducing me to Elizabeth's mother Georgian.

"Are you a captain of a vessel William" She asked no hold bar. She was like Elizabeth so much it was uncanny.

"Of sorts Lady Swann. Governor, Lady Swann this is my mother Charlotte 'Lottie' McKendricks." I said attempting to change the subject matter.

"A pleasure I'm sure Miss McKendricks. William I don't mean to be a prying mother and all but how was it that you and my daughter came to know one another." Georgian asked, it seemed Weatherby had not told her much of what had happened to Elizabeth.

"She saved my life when she spotted me a drift a piece of drift wood after the ship I had been traveling on as a cabin boy was attacked by pirates. Herself and Governor Swann where on their way from England to Port Royal at the time." I tried not to disclose too much information away about my past.

"I see and may I ask what has become of my daughter since her father's passing" Georgian asked. I looked away briefly and attempted to swallow the lump which had formed in my throat.

"Georgian this is neither the time nor the place to ask such questions" Weatherby attempted to discourage his wife from asking anymore questions. It was like he could sense my distress at answer that particular question by Elizabeth's mother.

"I beg to differ Weatherby. All I want to know is the wellbeing of my daughter." Georgian dismissed her husband and turned her eyes to me.

"I know she is well physical. Mentally and emotionally not so much. You see we have been separated for the past five years and for the next five years we cannot see each other in total we have to be separated for a decade due to my duty as Captain of the Flying Dutchmen. Ferrying those that die at sea and bring them here to the Locker or World's End as it where" I explained. Weatherby and my mother where not shocked to hear this news as Georgian was.


End file.
